La nota
by Nobarita-chan
Summary: A Natsume le gusta Mikan,a Mikan le gusta Natsume,Mikan llega pronto,Natsume le da una nota y se va,Mikan la lee y... Mal summary,pero leed la historia,y dejad un review,porfa,que es mi primera historia!
1. Chapter 1

¡Holita,este es mi primer fic! Dejar reviews, que me animaría mucho!

Ah,Gakuen alice no es mío,si lo fuera,continuaría con el manga!

-Kyyyyaaaa!QUE VOY ATRASADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dice una castaña con ya 12 años de edad.

Nuestra Mikan,se había puesto el despertador antes sin querer,una hora antes,y como no veía a nadie...

-Oh, pero si he llegado antes que nadie...Ji,ji,ji...,menos mal que nadie me ha visto grit...

-Fresitas-Dice nuestro pelinegro favorito

-1..2..3..¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Dice una Mikan,sorprendida-¡Coooomo pudisteeeeeeeeeee...!

-Mientras corrías como una loca posesa, las mostrabas...-Dijo Natsume a la niña que le gustaba

-Bufff...eres malo...y pervertido... -Dijo al niño que le gustaba

-Toma-dijo Natsume, y empezó a correr, muy rápido, no quería que le vieran rojo...

-Y a este que le pasa...Oh,un regalitouuu!-Dice Mikan

-Lo abre...-

-º/º,LE..LE GUSTO...?-Dijo Mikan al ver una carta que ponía: Me gustas -Natsume..

EN CLASE.

Mikan le da una nota a Natsume:Y tu a mi -Mikan

A la salida,Natsume agarra a Mikan y la lleva al arbol de í...se lo dicen todo...

Fin(o continuo, si queréis)

Un review a esta historia?Me pone feliz :3


	2. La reacción de Permy

Gakuen alice no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría.

¡Hola! Gracias por dejar reviews a mi pequeño fic, que es probablemente el peor de todos D:

¡No sé poner escenas de amor! Pues lo soluciono poniendo la reacción de la loquilla de Permy,y si queréis escenas de amor me lo dejáis en un review :3...

Permy PDV

-Uaaahhhh...me ha despertado la tonta de Mikan...¿No sabe que es pronto...?-

Pero...son las 7 de la mañana, y entramos a las 9...y no me voy a dormir...¡Ah, voy a pensar escenas de amor con Ruka-sama y Natsume-sama!(besos,besos,besos...)

Pues ya son las 8:30,me voy...

Llego a la puerta y veo a una mikan con esta cara º/º(si no se ve, muy sonrojada)mientras lee...¿una nota?

-Mikan,¿que es esa nota?-Digo yo

-N...nada...-Dice la tonta

ACABAN LAS CLASES

Se termina el día...¡Por fin! Voy a pedir a Ruka-sama que juegue con migo a los supermode...

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡N...NATSUME-SAMA A AGARRADO A LA TONTA...DE LA MANO Y SE HAN IDO AL ARBOL DE SAKURAAAA!

S...se están diciendo...¿que se quieren? OOOHH,MI PEOR PESADILLA!

Bueno, siempre me quedará Ruka-Sama...aunque no sea lo mismo.

Si,es muy corto, pero es que casi es la hora de irme a la escuela y es por la mañana y...

Porfa, dejar reviews...¡Y gracias por dejar reviews a los que ya los han dejado !


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Gakuen alice no me pertenece!(o siiii,ok,no)

P.D.¡Tengo 8 reviews!Gracias!Ah,sorry,pero el lemon me da asco ;)

Antes de nada, os presentaré a mi querida Noriko,que soy yo metida en gakuen alice, aunque no sea igual que yo.

NORIKO HYUUGA

Familia:La de Natsume (es su hermana gemela)

Edad:12 años

Altura: No sé, pero es como una niña de 11

Peso: Pues lo normal para una niña de 11(os recuerdo que su altura es de una niña de 11)

Rango: Estrella especial

Habilidad: Peligrosa

Alices: Tiene 3: El alice de la metamorfosis avanzada, que puede transformar también a las personas que le rodean,el alice del fuego(que no tiene explicación) y un alice que es muy raro: el alice de la inmunidad al tipo 4 de alice. Estos tipos de alice son llamados comodín,que duran para siempre,no se pueden robar,pero si hacer una piedra alice con ellos,y nunca se le dió una piedra alice de este alice a Natsume porque ella sabía que usaba mucho su alice.(¡es su hermano,no tiene nada que ver con la leyenda!)

Historia:

A Noriko la llevaron a la alice cuando su madre,Kaoru, murió.

Natsume y Aoi sabían que tenian otra hermana,pero no que estaba en la descubrió que ella era la hermana de Natsume cuando decicieron hacer una prueba de ADN para ver si alguien tenía familia ahí,en la alice. A ella la acosan igual (o más) que a Natsume, dicen que es más guapa,y por lo tanto,tiene miembros de club de fans hasta bachiller. Cuando se enfada da mucho más miedo que Natsume.

Lo siento por aburriros.

Noriko PDV:

Voy andando cuando escucho a la Permy llorando como una loca ver que le pasa y me agarra de la pierna.

-¡Suelta,lapa!-Le digo a esta loca

-¡NOOOO!WAAAAAA(está llorando xD)-

-Buuufff,pues tendré que arrastrarte.-Digo yo, de verdad, esta tía es muy muy pesaadaaa.

Ah,mira,por fin Natsume se declaró a Mikan-chan porque se están besando.

-WDUDIFJKWEFDFSFIDOFDKLDSFD!-Dice Permy-¡NO VOY A MIRAR NOOOO!-

-Oye, niña, ¿te ha poseído el diablo?-Estoy perdiendo los nervios con esta.

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Dice esta.

-Como no te sueltes, te suelto yo.-Digo .

-Nooo,nuncaaaaaaaaa!-Dice pobre,lo que la espera...

*Me pongo a sacudir mi pierna y sale volando*

-Noriko-chan,la permy te ha hecho sangrar!-Dice Mikan-chan.

-¿Sí?-digo yo,y me miro la pierna,que,en efecto,sangra,pero no mucho-No es nada, gracias :)

-Ten cuidado con esa loca.-Me dice Natsume.

-Si,¡adiós!-y me voy corriendo, no me duele la herida.

Mikan PDV

-Nat,¿como hace para correr si está sangrando?

-Nadie lo sabe, ella para ser tan baja tiene mucha fuerza y eso que le ha hecho Sumire le duele como a ti...no sé, una caricia en la pierna .-Dice Nat, debe ser genial tener una hermana.

Y Natsume me vuelve a besar,y como su novia, le correspondo


End file.
